


I'm Gonna Kill You

by FlyRobinFly



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Confusing, Crack, Creepy, Don't read, Halloween, I'm going to regret this, Nightmare, Other, Please Don't Kill Me, dream - Freeform, inspired by a dream, it's so dumb, messed up, stupid, total crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-11 02:00:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16466555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyRobinFly/pseuds/FlyRobinFly
Summary: Theo spotted Scott standing off to the side, painting signs. "Hey, man. Someone is trying to kill me.""That's cool," said Scott. "You want to help me paint these signs?"





	I'm Gonna Kill You

**Author's Note:**

> OK. This is probably going to be shit but I don't care. Recently, I had a terrifying dream about Dylan Sprayberry and he told me that he was going to kill me. And, hey, it sounds spooky enough for a Halloween fic, right? So I'm writing it as a thiam fic. Theo will see things from my perspective and I will walk you through it the best I can. I suck at remembering everything in my dreams so I'm gonna add some things to piece what I do remember together.
> 
> Scott is playing the role of my 31-year-old brother btw.
> 
> Welcome to the life of my nightmares. At the end I will try to dissect why some of these things were in my dreams.

Theo took a sip of water, pulling the covers up over his shoulders and getting cozy when he felt the horrible feeling of nausea. He grumbled thinking about how he ate hardly anything that day. He'd had taco bell for lunch, didn't eat anything until he had some milk and crackers before bed.

Theo sat up, rubbing at his chest and trying to read the story he'd found on his dimmed phone screen. But reading just made him feel more nauseous so after a few more minutes of trying to get his mind off of throwing up by reading, he gave up. He plugged his phone in and laid down, evening out his breathing and using his cold hands to cool off his forehead. He wondered briefly if he had a fever.

Eventually, sleep took over his body, after much rumbling in his tummy disturbed him.

_He sees a map before him, one of the Americas. But it's different. Contorted. The western half of Mexico isn't there. "It's sunken into the Pacific Ocean," he explained to a group of students without faces. He went on to explained how a little bit of even the eastern half had sunken into the gulf because of the big earthquake that rattled the west coast of America._

_Something about it was funny. But something about it was offensive. The next thing he knew, he was being shoved out of his classroom, which had somehow been inside of a local grocery store. There, in the parking lot was Liam. He looked a little younger than the last time he saw him, which had been a few hours ago. but something about him was different._

_Eary._

_He was there to go on a date with Liam, wasn't he? He didn't know how he came to that conclusion but that's what he for some reason remembers. Liam doesn't smile at him or anything. He remains completely serious, stoic. Theo laughs about the thing he'd said to get kicked out of the Spanish class and Liam's only response is, "I'm gonna kill you."_

_He didn't say it sarcastically. He didn't say it with a smile. It was in no way flirtatious. It was a flat out threat. Theo could walk away, even run. But he doesn't. He walks with Liam down the roads of the small valley town in the late afternoon. He doesn't think Liam says a word to him. All he really knows is that this guy he thought was nice was going to kill him and he needed to get away from him._

_So when a young woman in a yellow shirt appears across the street he waves her over, as if Liam wasn't right there to watch it happen. The girl comes up to him. She was probably drunk. "Hey, he's trying to kill me. Help."_

_And that's when Liam attacked him. Theo jumped back. "Girl, help me. He's trying to kill me." Then, somehow, Theo acquired a shield and started growling at Liam, telling him to go away and that he wasn't nice. As Liam ran off in the direction he'd come the strange girl followed him. Theo ran into a nearby camping trailer and shut the door. But wasn't Liam going to kill the girl too?_

_Theo got back out and yelled at her. "Get over here! He's going to kill you!"_

_But then she started running at him like a gorilla, screeching like a dying goat. Turns out she wasn't drunk, just possessed. Theo ran into the trailer again and slammed the door shut before she could get to him. Apparently, the girl was now trying to kill him too._

_But that didn't matter because inside the trailer was another street. He followed the street, knowing that once he got to 40th avenue, one of the busiest streets in town, there would be the rest of the pack there playing some sort of game. And sure enough, there they were. There were two lines of people on either side of the street, tossing volleyballs back and forth without regards of any of the passing cars._

_He spotted Scott standing off to the side, painting signs. "Hey, man. Someone is trying to kill me."_

_"That's cool," said Scott. "You want to help me paint these signs?"_

_"Alright, cool," Theo said sitting in a chair on the side of the road. Scott gave_ _him a white piece of poster paper and a stencil. He said that the sign he'd given Theo was supposed to be painted with white paint and that it was to invite people to play with them on the street. Theo thought it would be easy. But apparently getting white paint to actually be white was really hard. Most of the letters were light pastel colors and it frustrated Theo to no end._

_Then, after he finally managed to get the white paint to be white, he looked up across the street and spotted Liam and his friend in the yellow shirt._

Theo took in a deep breath, prying his eyes open, thinking to himself, "What the fuck?" His groggy mind couldn't understand that it was all a dream. So he thought about the dream in details. He didn't understand why the San Andreas fault would make two-thirds of Mexico fall into the Ocean. Or how anything he could say would possibly make Liam want to kill him. Actually... that one isn't that hard. He says a lot of horrible things that make even him want to kill himself sometimes.

And who the fuck was the possesed blond chick in the yellow shirt that Liam had turned against him. He thought she was fam. Why wouldn't she help.

Theo didn't feel nauseous anymore. But he sure as hell didn't feel good. No matter, how stupid the dream was, it still scared him almost as much as when his sister rips out his heart. At least the notion of his sister ripping out his heart makes sense and follows some pattern of reason. His dream had nothing to do with anything rational he'd ever encountered. Like, Scott would definitely not just shrug it off if he walked up to him and said that someone was trying to kill him.

That day, Theo just stayed away from Liam out of paranoia and Liam was very confused. He didn't know what he'd done to upset him. But everytime Liam said something to him or touched him, Theo would yell over him and walk away.

**Author's Note:**

> Things I do know:  
> Mexico falling into the Ocean = been obsessed with San Andreas fault line past few days because I'm writing a Thiam fic involving it which, after this, I am terrified to continue writing  
> Dylan saying he wants to kill me = I think in my dream I said something offensive to him and it made him really upset so, obviously, his response is to threaten me with death I think this hits close to home because I have said so many things that I have regretted seconds later and then people just hate me forever. So someone telling me they want to kill me because of something I said doesn't sound to far off  
> Painting signs with my bro = I've got an astro project coming up, I think that's why I dreamt this
> 
> Things that make no sense:  
> Mexico falling into the Ocean and not California, why I would be going on a date with Dylan in the first place, why the possessed chick would run at me with her arms inside of her leggings like some weirdo, why a street inside a trailer, why white paint on white paper, why white paint is hard to get white???? Honestly, I'm more than confused.
> 
> Should I see a therapist?


End file.
